How I Changed Jackson Rippner
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: LisaJackson! Lisa thinks about how she changed Jackson from a murderer to a seminormal person. Please R&R!


**How I Changed Jackson Rippner**

**Author's Note: **This is my second _Red Eye _story, and it _was_ going to be a one shot, but then, when I looked at the final product, it was _really_ long. It's Jackson/Lisa, of course. So, I hope you like it, and I really hope that it's a lot better than my other _Red Eye _story. That one, according to my "oh so nice" reviewers (not!), kind of sucks. But it was my first one, so...I wrote this all off the top of my head without writing anything down, so...Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know what I do and don't own, right?

**How I Changed Jackson Rippner**

Lisa looked over at her husband and smiled. _I can't believe that of all the guys in this world I could have ended up with, I fell in love with Jackson Rippner!_ She leaned over and gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek as she remembered how she had changed him from a murderer to a semi-normal person.

_Flashback_

Lisa winced as Jackson pulled her shirt down a little and saw her scar.

"Someone give that to you?" he asked. Lisa thought about what she was going to say. She almost said, "No," but something told her to tell him the truth.

"Yes." She said, crying softly. Jackson looked shocked.

"When?" Lisa sighed. She _really_ didn't want to talk about it.

"You know, I really don't remember. And anyways, it doesn't matter." Jackson grabbed her by the collar and slammed her into the mirror.

"_When_?" he asked, angrily. Lisa sighed, annoyed that she had to say it.

"It happened in a parking lot. Two years ago. In the middle of the day." She gulped back a sob. "He held a knife to my throat the whole time." She started crying again. Jackson was surprised. Then, in a movement that was so quick that Lisa wasn't sure that it had happened, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lisa looked up at him, surprised. She searched his face for any sign of kindness, but all that she saw was coldness.

"Well, boo, hoo." Jackson said icily. "It's in the past, so stop thinking about it. You know, you _really _need to start focusing on the present. Do your dad a favor, and make the damn phone call! Stop gambling with his fucking life!"

Lisa looked at him angrily and said, "Are you done? Let me out!"

Jackson just laughed. "Ah, ah, ah. You keep your part of the deal and call. Now, I'm going to tell you that the phones are working, and you go make the damn call!" he said.

When Lisa nodded, he smiled. "Well, thanks for the quickie." He said, wiping his hands on his suit.

_End Flashback_

Lisa laughed as she remembered how the tewardess how caught her walking out. She laughed again, remembering how she had accused Jackson of using the bathroom like a motel, and how Jackson had winked at her and said, "Sure." Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She giggled as a warm pair of lips kissed her neck.

Jackson laughed and said, "Hey, beautiful." Lisa turned around and smiled at him, then gave him a nice, long, passionate kiss on the lips. When they were done, Jackson sucked in a breath and said, "Wow. Nice wake-up call. You've got to wake me up like this more often." (A/N: Jackson had just woken up, so he was still a little sleepy.)

"So," Jackson said, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh! Um, just about how I started to 'tame you', kind of. You know, in the airplane bathroom." Lisa said, smiling. Jackson smiled and laughed.

"Oh, yes. I remember it well." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

As she kissed him, she remembered what had happened next.

**TBC...**

Please R&R! NO FLAMES, UNLESS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that. I'll update when I can, but in the meantime, please read my other stories. Tell me what you think of those, too. I need a beta reader and/or am willing to be a beta reader. I just won't do sex scenes or slash. Anyway, till next time! Adios, amigos!

tomriddlesgurl


End file.
